Question: $y=-2x+4$ Complete the missing value in the solution to the equation. $($
Solution: To find the $x$ -value that corresponds to ${y}={-2}$, let's substitute this $y$ -value in the equation. $\begin{aligned}{y}&=-2x+4\\ {-2}&=-2x+4\\ 2x&=6\\ x&=3\end{aligned}$ Therefore $(3,-2)$ is a solution of the equation.